AVANCES DE NARUTO LA PELICULA
by Antiguo
Summary: Ni me molesto en ponerlo, nadie lo lee -.-, en fin aqui esta.
1. Ramen world

_**Narrador: The Walt Disney Incorparation, De los creadores de El Rey leon 1, 2, 3 el dorado y todas las cursilerias de Disney, viene una nueva historia**_

_Narrador: En un país muy lejano, mucho mas allá del desierto del Sahara, mucho mas allá de los glaciares árticos, existía una tierra, llamada Disneyworld_

/la cámara enfoca a un surikata tirado en el suelo, rascándose las pulgas y comiendo un insecto que pasaba por ahí /mirando al cielo/

Shikamaru/observa las nubes/ Que bonito es no hacer nada, ¿no amigo?

Choji/ un jabalí rojo con cuernos y un sombrero que parecía calzón azul, comiendo papas de cerdo/ Si amigo, esto es vida

_**Narrador: Pero esto no iba a durar mucho, una fuerza maléfica esta cubriendo la tierra de Disney**_

Ten-ten/ ahorcando a mickey/ Lo siento roedor sobrepagado, pero ahora esta es mi compañía, así que largo

Sasuke/vestido de mickey/ no, no, esta es al compañía de disney, y nunca te daré el poder para cambiarla /gesticulando sus palabras con sus guantezotes blancos/

Ten-ten: Ni aunque metiera a tu novia en acido / la cámara enfoca a sakura vestida de miney

Sasuke: No, no le hagas nada, yo, yo te daré la compañía

Ten-ten: Asi es como me gusta / la lanza a una celda / ahora el mundo disney sera como yo quiera ajajajajajajaja / rie como psicotica que se le acabaron los fármacos/

_**Narrador: Ahora depende de los ayudantes secundarios salvar al reino y rescatar a mickey de las garras de la horrible bruja Ten-Ten**_

Shikamaru: No lo voy a hacer, no veo por que arriesgar mi pellejo para rescatar aun ratón gigante de una bruja malvada, es muy problemático, además de un cliché muy usado / lo dice mientas caminaba junto a choji/

Naruto/Pato donald/ debebbemos resscarartar a mimmickey o o de lo conntrario u na tragegedia podrria passar en eleel mundooo disnnney cuakcuacucak

Shikamaru/se aleja de naruto y rock lee / no es mi problema

Rock lee; / con un sombrero y pantalones de liga café y una camisa amarilla/ Pero si no lo haces nos pondrá a trabajar a todos las horas estipuladas por la ley para darnos el salario mínimo yojojoi

Shikamaru/ regresa de golpe/ Aquí el general shikamaru para servir señor / vestido de general de estados unidos/

_**Narrador: Ahora estos personajes deberán pasar por todo el mundo disney para rescatar a su lider**_

_/En el reino de asturia/_

Sora/ garaa/ Yo los ayudare a vencer a mickey y rescatar a la malvada bruja

Shikamaru: En realidad es al revés

Garaa: No importa, yo ayudare a matarlo sea quien sea

Shikamaru: -.- How troublesome

/_En el reino de algún lugar/_

Naruto: ayayayayuden a la alalala priiincieza ino cuacka cuacacuak /con una lanza en las manos siguiendo a shikamaru y choji seguido por goffy en traje de metal y garra con una gran hacha/

Ino: Nadie me dice a mi fea ahhhh / le quita a un guarrura su macana y lo empieza a golpear con esa hasta dejarlo en el suelo, otro intenta llegarle por atrás pero ella brinca y le da una patada voladora, se quita las zapatillas de cristal y las lanza al dragón enterrándolas en su frente / uahhhhhh /grito de bruce lee/

Dragon: agrhhhh / cae muerto/

Shikamaru: -.- Entonces ¿a quien ayudamos, a la princesa o a los guaruras / lo dice mientras esquiva a un guarura que se estrella contra la pared/

Ino/ ve a los otros, cae famélica al suelo llorando angustiada / Gracias por venir a rescatarme, estaba tan desolada sin ustedes /actuando para ganarse el oscar/

Todos: -.- How troublesome

_**Narrador: Ahora este equipo deberá pasar por cientos de peligros para proteger su mas apreciado tesoro... EL DERECHO DE SER UNOS HUEVONES BIEN PAGADOS aaa y también salvar al ratón ese**_

/las pantallas aparecen con polvo de hada por campanita/

_**DISNEY WORLD :**_

_**THE RETURN TO THE MAG /plaffffffffffffff/**_

Shikamaru/con un mata moscas habia aplastado a campanita/ mmmmm un insecto / se lo mete a la boca/ 0.0 mmmmm / lo escupe/ es el peor insecto que he comido

Campanita/Temari/ xx

_**This summer in his favorite movie**_

Garaa/Mira como come choji papas fritas/ oye ¿son esas papas palatinas?

Choji: Si son las que siempre he comido

Garaa: Pero son de cerdo, eso no te hace un caníbal

Choji: 0.o

_**Disney como nunca lo has visto**_


	2. MATRIX

ANTIGUO: AQUÍ VA OTRA, PERO COMO SE QUE NADIE LO LEE, PUES PA QUE PONGO ESTO, EN FIN QUIEN DICE QUE HABLAR CON UNO MISMO ES DE LOCOS

Apestas

¿Quién dijo eso, ¿Quién de aquí es macho para decírmelo en la cara/sonido de grillos/ A SI ME GUSTA EN FIN DISFRUTEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

_En la tierna ciudad de algún lugar_ /no se el nombre ni importa/ _Charlie Brown juega felizmente fútbol americano con su mejor amiga _

Lucy/ten-ten/ Vamos cabeza hueca golpea de una buena vez el balón.

Charlie/rock lee, pelón con el traje de charlie brown pero verde/ Pero prometes no quitar el balon cuando lo patee

Lucy: Claro que si, yo te lo prometo

Charlie: Bueno aquí voy /charlie se encarrera a todo lo que tiene pero el balón desaparece mágicamente saliendo a volar por los aires/ ARGHHHHHHHHH

Lucy/mira a charlie brown dar su vuelo improvisado y darse seco en el suelo / Baboso

_**SI LA VIDA ERA….. MAGNIFICA HASTA AQUEL FATIRICO DÍA**_

Linus/shino/ bueno amigos he creado el espacio virtual sistemático capaz de copiar a nuestro mundo hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, yo lo llamo, la matriX/termina chupándose su dedo junto con su manta con un gran escarabajo/

Charlie: ¿y de verdad funciona/Presionando un botón rojo con letras en mayúscula que dice NO TOCAR/

Linus: NO CHARLIE BROWN NO TOQUES ESO

Charlie: ah/pone todo su peso en el botón/

Una gran luz cubre toda la habitación absorbiendo charlie brown con toda su pandilla

_**DEBERAN ACTUAR JUNTOS SI QUIEREN SOBREVIVIR EN AQUEL MUNDO VIRTUAL**_

Peperni paty escapa a toda velocidad junto con marcy de un gigantesco pac-man que trata de devorarlas

Pepermint paty. /ino/ Corre mas rápido marcy que nos atrapa

Marcy/hinnata/ Si, discúlpeme por favor jefa

Pepermint Patty: Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme jefa

Marcy: Perdone jefa

Pepermint Patty: ¬¬¡

_**CON ESCENAS REMASTEURIZADAS.**_

Lucy: Vamos cabeza hueca es el ultimo punto para ganar el partido

Charlie: Pero esta vez realmente prometes no quitarme el balón al ultimo momento

Lucy: Si te doy mi palabra de explorador

Charlie: Bueno aquí voy de nuez /se encarrera de nuevo al balón pero lucy se lo vuelve a quitar al ultimo instante / arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/ el tiempo se para, carlitos comienza a agacharse en una escena matrix con un giro de 360º de la cámara /

Lucy: 0.o Vaya eso es nuevo

_**TIENEN QUE ENCONTRAR A LINUS ANTES DE LA MEDIA NOCHE O SE QUEDARAN ATRAPADOS PARA SIEMPRE**_

Snoopy/naruto/ guarguruaruaurraguuarrrh "es hora de que el varon rojo haga su entrada" / se lanza en un avión ingles en contra de la flota alemana que esta en frente, armado con valor, ingenio y toda la tropa de carlitos/

Emilio/konohamaru/ cuahhchcucchaucucucucaaccuc "hasta la muerte mis soldados"/ grita a todo pulmon volando al revez la nave junto con snoopy/

Charlie: SABIA QUE EL DIA SE IBA A PONER MALO CUANDO GANAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ NUESTRO PARTIDO DE BEISBOL

_**EN LA AVENTURA DE SU VIDA**_

**_YOU ARE IN THE MATRIX _**

_**CHARLIE BROWN**_

_**EN SU DROGADA MAS PROXIMA **_

_**Todos los derechos guardados para su propietario, fayuquero y cualquier otro estupido que se le haya ocurrido estea idea, legal solo en tepito y sus parecidos **_


	3. Akamaru Doo

_Señora de la tv: Muy buenos días California, en el top de noticias, anoche el rico multimillonario Ricardo Benedeti, dueño de el panque de benedeti, con mas de 750,000 sucursales alrededor del mundo, dejo nuestro mundo en un desafortunado incidente._

_Su mansión, con mas de 500 años de antigüedad y sin herederos directos, sera dejado a la humanidad para su investigación y uso. El encargado de la operación será el arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton, aquí una entrevista con el gracias a lucy_

_Lucy: Gracias, me encuentro con el arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton, digame, ¿Qué piensa acerca de las leyendas que cuentan sobre la casa embrujada_

_Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton:………….._

_Lucy: ¿No le da miedo las escalofriantes historias?_

_Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton:…………._

_Lucy: Ya lo oyeron con sus propios oídos, regresamos contigo_

**Narrador: Esto era una investigación de campo común y corriente todos los arqueólogos entraron a la mansión en la noche anterior, pero en la siguiente mañana nadie salio**

Reportera/En la escena del crimen/ Disculpe señor, dígame si han encontrado alguna pista acerca del paradero del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Policía: No señorea, hasta ahora no hemos tenido ninguna pista acerca del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton , pero hemos llamado a unos expertos para tomar cartas en el asunto

Reportera: ¿Quienes son?

Policía: No necesito responder a eso, mire ya están llegando

**Narrador: Para este gran misterio, necesitan al mejor grupo de detectives**

/ la cámara enfoca una van pintada con floretistas y las insignias THE MISTERY MACHINE/  
**  
**Kyba/con camisa verde y pantalones cafés/ Yahoo, finalmente estamos en el emporio de las hamburguesas eh akamaru

Akamaru: Si, hamburguesas / con voz ronca y gruvi/

Kyba/ Le da un ojo al palacio/ Esto no es como ninguna hamburguesería que hayamos ido

Akamaru: No no me parece / ve las patrullas de policía / y ¿ellos quienes son?

Hinnata/ sale del auto con una libreta y unos anteojos vestida con una falda roja, unos zapatos amarillos y un suéter de color rojo / no sean tontos chicos, estamos aquí para resolver el caso de la desaparición del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton ¿Quién les dijo que iríamos por unas hamburguesas?

Kyba: Lo dijo Naruto

Sakura: Naruto ¿Por qué le mentiste a los muchachos acerca de la investigación del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton/ viene vestida con una faldita pequeña de color rosa y un suéter del mismo color con zapatos de tacón/

Naruto/se acerca hacia los muchachos/ Es que si les decía a los muchachos acerca del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton y que íbamos a una mansión embrujada ya sabias que hubiera pasado

Sakura: No es cierto verdad muchachos... muchachos / mira hacia atrás solo para ver una nube de polvo con la forma de kyba y akamaru desaparecer lentamente/

Sakura: -.-Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Narrador: Era solo una misión mas**

Hinata: Miren estas huellas, de seguro pertenecen al arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Naruto: Segura de estar segura

Hinata: positivo, aunque estas otras son bastantes raras

Naruto: A que te refieres

Hinata: No parecen del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton, si no de alguien mas, algo con armadura

Naruto ¿Qué dice /no termina la frase /

Hinata: naruto.. naruto /voltea, asustada trata de gritar pero lo único que se oye son el sonido de sus lentes chocar con el suelo/

**Pero algo salio terriblemente mal**

Kiba: Chicos, chicos, donde están / los busca por las habitaciones de la mansión/ algo me huele mal en esta investigación del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Akamaru: Mira kiba / le da los anteojos de hinata / parecen de Vilma doo

Kiba: si, y mira huellas de hinata, naruto, sakura, el arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Akamaru: y algo…. Algo mas

Kiba/tragando saliva/ no me parece bueno

**Narrador: Ahora depende de este chico y su perro, resolver el caso, rescatar el dia y vencer al caballero Verde  
**  
Kyba : Me pregunto donde estarán los demás / abre la puerta principal ahí aparece el caballero verde/ el..el. ca ca ba ba ca ca / pálido, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna/

Akamaru: ca, ca.. ca… ca…ba 

Kyba/saca un spray bucal y se rocía/ mhh, mhhh, veamos, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi /entonando sus voz en mi bajo/ bien akamaru, por favor

Akamaru: claro /saca un silbato marcando el tono / ahora

Akamaru y kyba/miran al caballero / AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH /gritan como niñas mientras salen corriendo s perseguidos por el caballero verde/

Caballero verde/con voz ronca y profunda/ salgan, salgan, váyanse, nunca encontraran al arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Kyba: sabes akamaru, estoy empezando a odiar el nombre del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

**Narrador: Ahora es cuando empieza la verdadera aventura en**

SCOOBY DOOBY DOO

THE CASTLE OF DOOM

**La aventura del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton**

In summer 28 of 2008


	4. Im gonna kick your ass

**Antiguo: Ya llego la continuación de las peliculas, me tarde un poquito pero que importa al parecer nadie lee esto (ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh soy tan mal escritor nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ¬¬ ya me traume ) duro antiguo prometiste no llorar, fuerza, fuerza /golpeandose el pecho / ¬¬ en fin aquei esta la siguiente entrega.**

En el valle de konoha un ninja de pelo plateado esta comiendo felizmente su cochiniya pibil, junto a un vaso de pulque, en eso llega un hombre semi-asmatico para hablar con el.

Hayate: Señor kakashi ya tengo la información que usted queria

Kakashi/deja los cubiertos en la mesa / Si ¿dime?

Hayate: El hombre que usted busca es una leyenda, nadie sabe su nombre tan solo se le conoce como **el**

Kakashi: ¿Es el adecuado para el trabajo?

**En konoha un nuevo dictador se levanta para tomar el poder con mano de acero.**

Azuma se encuentra sentado en la capilla de la iglesia tocando su guitarra mientras termina su cigarrillo, en ese momento entran un grupo de matones armados con escopetas, ametralladoras y revolvers.

Maton: Vaya, vaya con que aquí estabas, eres una sabandija difícil de encontrar, ven con nosotros si no quieres morir /se da cuenta que azuma ni lo pela/ ¿Viniste aquí a pedir perdón por toda la gente que mataste?

Azuma/dejando de tocar su guitarra/ Perdón es entre ustedes y dios, mi trabajo es reunirlos con el /en ese momento 2 magnum semi-automaticas salen de sus mangas, volando los sesos de los 2 primeros matones, el tercero intenta dispararle pero se cubre con la guitarra y le da un balazo directo en el ojo izquierdo/

_Hayate: Es el mejor_

**Solo hay un hombre capaz de detenerlo**

Azuma se encuentra rodeado por cadáveres de asesinos, esta muy lastimado con balas en el brazo y la pierna derecha, camina hasta una caverna donde lo atiende itachi junto con gai que apenas terminan un concierto

Itachi: Vaya se ve que eres un imbécil ¿pensé que dejarías estas peleas desde aquel día?

Azuma: Me conoces bien sabes lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

Itachi/resignándose/ Danos 3 días para que estemos listos

**Pero no podrá solo, necesitara la ayuda de sus compañeros de batalla, para librar al pueblo de la tirana mano de Orochimaru.**

_**/escenas pasan como flash por la pantalla/**_

**NO CONOCE LA PIEDAD**

_**AZUMA CORRE POR LAS CALLES DE KONOHA EN UN CONVERTIBLE ROSA FUSILANDO A CUANTO PENDEJO SE LE AVIENTA.**_

**NO LE TEMEN A LA MUERTE**

_**ITACHI SACA DE SU GUITARRA UNA AMETRALLADORA TAMAÑO CAGUAMA ASESINANDO A TODO UN EJERCITO **_

**CON MAS ARMAMENTO QUE RAMBO EN VIETNAM**

_**GAI SACA DE UN ESTUCHE 2 LANZAMICILES, UN CUERNO DE CHIVO, KUNAIS, AMETRALLADORAS, REVOLVERS, ESCOPETAS Y UN PALO PARA DESCALABRAR AL QUE SE LE PONGA**_

**MAS SEXIS QUE PAULINA RUBIO EN LICRA**

_**KURENAI LANZA UNA LLUVIA DE KUNAIS ACESTANDOLE EN MEDIO DE LA FRENTE A UN ESCUADRON, METIENDO EL RESTO EN UN LIGUERO BAJO SU FALDA.**_

**ESTE VERANO**

**_CONOCE LA COMPASION._**

_**AZUMA GOLPEA A UN GUARDIA HASTA SUMIRLE LA NARIZ POR COMPLETO**_

_**LA JUSTICIA**_

_**ITACHI VUELA UN AUTOBUS DE PASAJEROS PARA DERRIBAR LAS PUERTAS DEL AYUNTAMIENTO CON TODO Y CAFRE **_

_**Y LA VIOLENCIA SIN SENTIDO EN**_

_**CIENTOS DE BALAS PASAN POR AQUÍ Y POR ALLA MATANDO AL QUE SE PONE EN FRENTE INCLUYENDO A UN IMBECIL VESTIDO CON TRAJE DE TACO..**_

**ONCE**

**UPON A TIME**

**IN KONOHA**

Kurenai/viendo el precipicio / ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? estamos atrapados.

Azuma: No, todavía hay una solución /se avienta al precipicio y agarra la mano de kurenai para llevársela consigo/

Azuma: NO MAMES CABRONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**EN SU CINE FAVORITO **


	5. Once upon a thime in konoha

_Señora de la tv: Muy buenos días California, en el top de noticias, anoche el rico multimillonario Ricardo Benedeti, dueño de el panque de benedeti, con mas de 750,000 sucursales alrededor del mundo, dejo nuestro mundo en un desafortunado incidente._

_Su mansión, con mas de 500 años de antigüedad y sin herederos directos, sera dejado a la humanidad para su investigación y uso. El encargado de la operación será el arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton, aquí una entrevista con el gracias a lucy_

_Lucy: Gracias, me encuentro con el arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton, digame, ¿Qué piensa acerca de las leyendas que cuentan sobre la casa embrujada_

_Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton:………….._

_Lucy: ¿No le da miedo las escalofriantes historias?_

_Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton:…………._

_Lucy: Ya lo oyeron con sus propios oídos, regresamos contigo_

**Narrador: Esto era una investigación de campo común y corriente todos los arqueólogos entraron a la mansión en la noche anterior, pero en la siguiente mañana nadie salio**

Reportera/En la escena del crimen/ Disculpe señor, dígame si han encontrado alguna pista acerca del paradero del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Policía: No señorea, hasta ahora no hemos tenido ninguna pista acerca del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton , pero hemos llamado a unos expertos para tomar cartas en el asunto

Reportera: ¿Quienes son?

Policía: No necesito responder a eso, mire ya están llegando

**Narrador: Para este gran misterio, necesitan al mejor grupo de detectives**

/ la cámara enfoca una van pintada con floretistas y las insignias THE MISTERY MACHINE/  
**  
**Kyba/con camisa verde y pantalones cafés/ Yahoo, finalmente estamos en el emporio de las hamburguesas eh akamaru

Akamaru: Si, hamburguesas / con voz ronca y gruvi/

Kyba/ Le da un ojo al palacio/ Esto no es como ninguna hamburguesería que hayamos ido

Akamaru: No no me parece / ve las patrullas de policía / y ¿ellos quienes son?

Hinnata/ sale del auto con una libreta y unos anteojos vestida con una falda roja, unos zapatos amarillos y un suéter de color rojo / no sean tontos chicos, estamos aquí para resolver el caso de la desaparición del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton ¿Quién les dijo que iríamos por unas hamburguesas?

Kyba: Lo dijo Naruto

Sakura: Naruto ¿Por qué le mentiste a los muchachos acerca de la investigación del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton/ viene vestida con una faldita pequeña de color rosa y un suéter del mismo color con zapatos de tacón/

Naruto/se acerca hacia los muchachos/ Es que si les decía a los muchachos acerca del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton y que íbamos a una mansión embrujada ya sabias que hubiera pasado

Sakura: No es cierto verdad muchachos... muchachos / mira hacia atrás solo para ver una nube de polvo con la forma de kyba y akamaru desaparecer lentamente/

Sakura: -.-Aquí vamos de nuevo

**Narrador: Era solo una misión mas**

Hinata: Miren estas huellas, de seguro pertenecen al arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Naruto: Segura de estar segura

Hinata: positivo, aunque estas otras son bastantes raras

Naruto: A que te refieres

Hinata: No parecen del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton, si no de alguien mas, algo con armadura

Naruto ¿Qué dice /no termina la frase /

Hinata: naruto.. naruto /voltea, asustada trata de gritar pero lo único que se oye son el sonido de sus lentes chocar con el suelo/

**Pero algo salio terriblemente mal**

Kiba: Chicos, chicos, donde están / los busca por las habitaciones de la mansión/ algo me huele mal en esta investigación del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Akamaru: Mira kiba / le da los anteojos de hinata / parecen de Vilma doo

Kiba: si, y mira huellas de hinata, naruto, sakura, el arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Akamaru: y algo…. Algo mas

Kiba/tragando saliva/ no me parece bueno

**Narrador: Ahora depende de este chico y su perro, resolver el caso, rescatar el dia y vencer al caballero Verde  
**  
Kyba : Me pregunto donde estarán los demás / abre la puerta principal ahí aparece el caballero verde/ el..el. ca ca ba ba ca ca / pálido, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna/

Akamaru: ca, ca.. ca… ca…ba 

Kyba/saca un spray bucal y se rocía/ mhh, mhhh, veamos, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi, mi /entonando sus voz en mi bajo/ bien akamaru, por favor

Akamaru: claro /saca un silbato marcando el tono / ahora

Akamaru y kyba/miran al caballero / AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH /gritan como niñas mientras salen corriendo s perseguidos por el caballero verde/

Caballero verde/con voz ronca y profunda/ salgan, salgan, váyanse, nunca encontraran al arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

Kyba: sabes akamaru, estoy empezando a odiar el nombre del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton

**Narrador: Ahora es cuando empieza la verdadera aventura en**

SCOOBY DOOBY DOO

THE CASTLE OF DOOM

**La aventura del arqueólogo Jones Johansen Bekirgen Munich Blidenton**

In summer 28 of 2008


	6. Velozmente Encabronado

**Antiguo: Que onda mi lindo publico, estan listos para mas diversión**

**/fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuel estudio esta vacio sin ni una sola alma, por ahí va pasando el señor de la limpieza barriendo una hoja del desierto, se encoge de brazos y sigue su camino/**

**¬¬ si ya se que mi fanfic esta del nabo, pero aquí sigo yo escribiendo, por que se preguntaran /grillos cantan de fondo/ Si por que /imito la voz de alguien mas/ por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo jajajajajajajajajaja,a a a /suspiro/ esto es patetico, mejor empecemos con el fan fic -.-**

En las calles de México un grupo de héroes se enfrentan en el mas grande desafío de toda la historia, en busca del honor, la gloria yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

GEL PARA EL CABELLO

YU GI OH: Ese gel es mio, mira lo que le ha pasado a mi cabello /su cabello esta todo aplanado como vomito de conejo con hepatitis/

FLY: Estaras soñando ex – momia de Guanajuato, el punki es mio, tengo que salvar a la princesa leona y tengo que veme bien /¬¬ quema mucho el sol/

Ryu: No el poder del amor hara que el mas guepo gane, o sea mua

Ace Ventura: NO mis compadres, solo alguien como yo lo merece /se agacha, agarra su trasero con las manos e imita una boca/ y yo también

NARUTO& SHIKAMARU: Para nada losers, ese gel es mio, para el siguiente hokage y mezclados /shikamaru ¬¬/

Ahora deberan pelear a toda maquina para ganar el trofeo, 1 año de gel punki para el cabello, para ello obtendran las maquinas mas rapidas sobre el planeta.

MICROBUSES.

Yu-gi: ORALE CABRONES QUE NO TENGO TODO EL P#$"#$ DÍA / le pita a una fila de bochitos en la ora pico en el df/

ENFRENTAR TODO PELIGRO

Polecia: Bueno mi señor chofer, pues su matricula no esta matriculada y me doy cuenta de que esta usted manejando en estado incoveniente, alcoholico, un poco teporocho y además tomado

Ace ventura. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Polecia: Yo quiero a ayudarlo, pero ayudeme para ayudarlo, tal vez si nos arreglamos con la de puebla

EN UNA PELEA SIN REGLAS

Naruto choca su microbús contra el de ryu tratando de sacarlo del camino, mira hacia delante y ve que solo hay un via cruz en el tunel del periferico.

Naruto: 0.0 chale wey, ponle toda la potencia shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Pero no podemós arriesgarnos con eso, es muy problemático

Naruto: Solo ponlo o vamos a terminar como lady di a media noche, hechos calabaza

Shikamaru: aquí esta toda la potencia /lanza una lata de frijoles charros extra picosos/

Agarrate carnal

El escape explota en rio de llamas llevándose también el de ryu directo al via cruz.

Naruto & Shikamaru: ME LLEVA LA CHINGA......

_**EN**_

_**VELOZMENTE **_

_**ENCABRONADO **_

_**En sus cines favoritos.**_


	7. AYYYYYYYYYYYY QUE DUELE

**Antiguo: QUE ONDA MIS COMPATRIOTAS, LISTOS PARA MAS PARODIAS DE CHAFAMEX **

**(SONIDO DE GRILLOS, CON 2 HURRAS UNA HACIENDO ECO EN EL ESCENARIO) JAJA JA JA -.- ESO SI QUE DUELE, BUENO PERO PONGAMONOS HAPPY Y AQUÍ LES VA EL SIGUIENTE DE NARUTO.**

**CAPITULO 5: VENGANZA**

Naruto: ELLOS SE BURLARON DE MI_ (escena donde neji, lee y garaa se burlan de que naruto se cayo dentro de una letrina)._

Naruto: ELLOS ME INSULTARON

_Sasuke: Tu estupido_

_Neji: Perdedor._

_Garaa: Basura _

Naruto: Pero esto no se quedara aquí.

_Naruto: /les entrega unas entradas/ Entonces diganme, nos vamos de crucero para fortalecer nuestra amistad._

_Sasuke: Tu estupido, no somos amigos pero no podemos rechazar un viaje gratis, ¿no chicos?_

_Neji: El perdedor siempre venerara al ganador._

_Garaa: Hppp (soplido)_

Naruto: Ellos pagaran por lo que me hicieron

_Naruto: /en la sala principal con los demás pasajeros/ oh disculpen se me olvido algo en el puerto, ahorita regreso_

_Sasuke: Ah que bien, solo a un estupido como tú se el olvida algo antes de que parta el bote, date prisa o el bote te dejara /naruto sale caminando/ aunque eso no seria muy malo_

_Neji: /susurrando/ en eso tienes razón/_

_Garaa: Hppp _

_Naruto sonrie mientras sale del bote _

Naruto: Ellos tendran su merecido

_En ese momento las puertas de la sala principal se abren de golpe, entran un monton de tipos armados con armas, marines y soldados de la marina._

_Sasuke: Que demonios 0.0_

Naruto: ESTO ES VENGANZA

_Marine: Muy bien puercos, saben de que es hora /nadie habla/ES HORA DE VOLVERSE LOCAS /con voz afeminada/_

_En ese momento comienza a tocar la banda de MACHO MAN , los asaltantes se quitan los uniformes saliendo con shorcitos de lycra, empieza a caer Brillantina del techo con una esfera de los 70's _

Neji, Garaa y Sasuke: 0.0 QUE CHINGA....

_**AHORA NUESTROS HEROES DEBERAN ENFRENTAR EL MAYOR RETO DE SU VIDA.**_

_Sasuke va pasando por la piscina y todos le comienzan a hacer ojitos y a lanzarle besos._

_--- muñeco de que juguetería saliste_

_---- en esa cola yo si me formo_

_Sasuke: 0.0_

_**DURANTE 2 SEMANAS EN ALTAMAR**_

_Garaa esta en el bar, entonces siente algo raro y nota la mano de un tipo en su hombro, cuando voltea es un motociclista con barba y pelon._

_---- Y dime vienes solo o estas acompañado_

_Garaa: /todo palido / y y...o yo. Es..es... to...toy a..a...aco.._

_**DEBERAN REGRESAR COMPLETOS **_

_Neji esta en las bañera cuando se el cae el jabon, justo antes de recogerlo siente peligro, voltea y nota la mirada expectante de todos los hombres del lugar_

_Neji: 0.0_

_SEPALO EN EL _

_CRUCERO_

_DE LAS LOCAS_

_Garaa, neji y sasuke estan juntos como corderos en matadero cuando la musica de la disco baja y el dj dice:_

_--- Muy bien todos, es hora de escoger su pareja_

_**en altamar nadie oira tus gritos**_

_**agosto del milochomilsetecientosveintedoce.**_


	8. DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Antiguo: Tan malo que es bueno, se preguntaran por que estoy tan happy cuando solo 2 personas me han escrito, es por que soy una persona positiva y llevo tomando 2 botes de prozac al dia /sonrisa/ en fin aquí esta el proximo**

**_CAPITULO 8: AHGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, ES KAWAI._**

_**CREYERON QUE NO ERAN UNA AMENAZA**_

Un monton de muñecos afelpados jugando con los niños en una fogata imaginaria

_**PENSARON QUE ERAN INOFENSIVOS**_

_**El oso yogi ayudando a un montón de vagabundos a dejar la bebida**_

_**HASTA QUE LOS TRAICIONARON**_

_**Un ejercito de muñecos kawaii avanza imparablemente con armas de fuego balazeando a cuando wey se les atraviesa arrazando con las ciudades sobre sus naves en forma de bebes, junto con baby bop y juana la iguana**_

**_ESTA FUERZA DEBASTADORA ESTA ARRAZANDO CON LA RAZA HUMANA_**

Televisión: Y canto una feliz feliz, feliz canción, y canto una feliz, feliz, feliz canción /un monton de osos drogados corren en vueltas una y otra vez siendo vistos por un monton de idiotas frente al televisor/

_AHORA QUE EL MUNDO ES AFEMINADO Y TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS MARICAS._

Soldado: Ay dejame que me lastimas

Guey disfrazado de Blue: Callate marrano y ven que es hora de los trabajos forzados.

Soldado: Pero no sacaste la cancioncita del buzón para dar el mensaje /tono de imbécil/

Guey: Que correo ni que chingadera, muevete o te pongo azul a madrazos

_SOLO 2 PERSONAS ESTÁN ENTRE ELLOS Y EL DOMINIO MUNDIAL_

_**UCHIHA SASUKE**_

_Sasuke. Como que 300 dolares la hamburguesa, estas pendejo o que /agarra al guey de la hamburguesa , lo saca por el cristal de auto-servicio y lo incrusta en el parabrisas/ _

_Hamburguesero: Lo siento señor, hice mal mis calculos son 2 con 95_

_Sasuke: Asi me gusta, toma un dólar y quedate con el cambio /lo lanza hacia le trafico, en ese instante pasa un trailer de 18 llantas / eso es lo que yo llamo carne molida _

_Sasuke entonces saca una granada de su pantalón, le saca la espuela con los lentes y la lanza por la ventanilla y se va en su munstang, cuando sale del estacionamiento todo el lugar explota mandando la cara de la hamburguesa a la estratosfera._

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO **_

_Una tipa vestida de dora la exploradora le quita su saco al igual que al resto de los bueyes de la tienda, naruto corre y azota a la dora en el suelo._

_Naruto: Recuerda dora que robar es malo /le da un puñetazo directo en la cara / DORA NO ROBES /madrazo/ DORA NO ROBES /le da otro madrazo/ Y SABES ALGO..... DORA NO ROBES /le entierra la jeta en el suelo, se levanta y se va caminando/_

_Llega un simio de dora para golpear a naruto con unos chacos, el simio comienza a hacer cientos de malabares con los chacos, da un salto hacia atrás y termina con el pie inclinado_

_Simio: Eso me llevo años invertarlo y lo llamo el kun fu del mono._

_Naruto: /lo mira detenidamente, levanta una silla con el pie y de un sillazo lo embarna contra la pared del edificio cuarteandola/ eso lo acabo de inventar hace 5 segundos y le llamo romperte la cara imbécil._

_**SON VIOLENTOS**_

_Sasuke tira de un solo golpe a kero._

_Sasuke: Toma esto adefesio de wini poo / le patea en la entrepierna a kero/_

_Kero: 0x0_

_Y lo patea otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez._

_Sasuke: ah, ah , ah /cansado / INGE SU UNA MAS DE PILON /le da una patada tan fuete que lo levanta /_

_Kero: X.X_

_SON SADICOS_

_Naruto: /mira a un monton de PE-CHANS / ahhhhh kawaii, pero lo malo /saca una sierra motorizada/ ES QUE A MI NO ME INTERESA LO KAWAII JAJAJAJAJAJA _

_/PLAFF /_

_Sasuke: /mira el plato/ y ¿Qué es esto?_

_Naruto: Es jamón ahumado._

_Sasuke: Y estas seguro de que esta bueno._

_Naruto: Claro, recién cortadito del puerco _

_**ESTAN ARMADOS**_

_**Ten ten los acompaña hacia un salón, prende las luces, de ahí aparecen lanzacohetes, ametralladoras, cuernos de chivos y mágnum 44 etc....**_

_**Naruto: Esto va a ser una masacre.**_

_**Sasuke: /sonriza malvada/**_

_**Y.... A ELLOS NO LES AGRADAS**_

_**Naruto: LETS ROCK **_

_**ESTA NAVIDAD **_

_**Naruto comienza a pelear con una vara de dulce contra santa claus mientras sasuke esta ocupado peleando con un espada lazer pelear contra Rodolfo**_

_**AYUDA **_

_**Itachi: /vestido de barney/ Vaya vaya, veo que has llegado muy lejos pero esto /de sus manos sale unas garras/ se acaba aqu**_

_**Sasuke: Maldito dinosaurio aquí llego tu extinción / corre sasuke contra itachi, entonces todo se pone en camara lenta /**_

_**(Escena: Naruto fusilandose a un monton de muñecos nenuco con su ametralladora)**_

_**A /sasuke sigue corriendo contra itachi/**_

_**(Escena: Sasukeaplasta con su aplanadora a bob esponja)**_

_**MATAR /sasuke e itachi saltan al mismo tiempo de fondo un rio de llamas)**_

_**(Escena: Sasuke y naruto interrogan a uno de los soldados**_

_**Narutoe: Habla, dinos ahora donde esta la base **_

_**Mimo: se limita a hacer pantomima**_

_**Naruto: te voy a hacer hablar aun cuando sea lo ultimo que haga ) **_

_**A LOS KAWAIIS /centímetros de que itachi y sasuke se den el golpe la pantaña se apaga/**_

_**LAST REVENGER: THE KAWAIIS ATACK**_

_**This december your ass meet their foot (este diciembre tu trasero conocera sus pies)**_

_**2300**_


	9. green

**Antiguo: Hola a todos, aun cuando solo son 2 personas no se dice en todos, bueno en fin quien soy yo, larousse ilustrado (apesto como comediante -.- ) aquí va super corto **

_**Kakashi: Nosotros caballeros, somos la ultima defensa de la humanidad contra los ataques extraterrestes.**_

**Naruto y lee caminan hacia unos loockers y sacan sus sacos.**

_**Kakashi. Somos una fuerza invisibles.**_

**Se abotonan la camisa.**

_**Kakashi: Nosotros no existimos **_

**Se arreglan la corbata**

_**Kakashi: Somos rapidos, silenciosos, nunca dejamos marcas **_

**Agarran sus anteojos oscuros y se los ponen**

_**Kakashi: Nosotros caballeros **_

**Naruto y Lee cargan sus armas**

_**Kakashi: SOMOS LOS HOMBRES DE VERDE**_

**Rompen la puerta de un bar y comienzan a disparar a diestra y siniestra dejando los pisos tapisados de verde.**

**Naruto: y hablamos muy en senrio de eso**

_**MIG**_

_**MEN IN GREEN, **_

_**Ahora hulk estara verde de la envidia **_


	10. VENGADOR

**Antigup: Pos por que el publico lo pidio, aquí les va un sasusaku**

Sasuke: EL ELIMINO A TODOS MIS SERES QUERIDOS

_RECUERDOS _

_Sasuke: Mamá, papá, por que por que están muertos /voltea y mira a un bulto en el suelo / sparky, sparky NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Sasuke: /carga sus revolveres y los mete en la funda/ El no se ira sin pagar

_Sasuke entrena como loco en las montañas, rompiendo arboles, maderos y casas de pobres ancianos_

Sasuke: Esto no es justica.

_SASUKE RECARGA SU ESCOPETA_

_**SASUKE: ESTO ES VENGANZA **_

Sasuke se lanza en su auto y derriba las puertas, comienza a disparar a diestra y siniestra volando la tapa de los sesos a todos los guaruras.

_EL TAN SOLO PENSABA EN VENGANZA HASTA QUE LA CONOCIO _

Sasuke salta desde lo alto del techo callendo en cada viga pasando inadvetido, a punto de matar el guarura un abanico sale volando y lo decapita, una mujer de pelo rosado se encuentra en el techo.

Sasuke: Quien eres tu

Sakura: Nadie que te importe, vete o moriras

Sasuke: NO PERMITIRE QUE INTERRUMPAS MI VENGANZA /se lanza a pelear contra sakura pero es muy rapido, con un veloz movimiento desenfunda su espada pero quedan los 2 a centímetros de decapitar al otro / bueno diria que es un empate

Sakura. Creo que si /se miran a los ojos y se besan con pasión /

En eso entra un hombre y con su revolver le da un disparo certero a sakura, ella cae al suelo, sasuke solo puede mirar incrédulo mientras la sombra se aleja

Ya en el hospital

Sasuke: No te preocupes amor, esto no se quedara así /le agarra suavemente la mano a sakura, la deja sobre su pecho y se va/

_**El YA NO ES UCHIHA SASUKE**_

_**EL ES**_

_**EL VENGADOR**_

Sasuke decapita a todos sus enemigos con su rapdio sable

EN SU CINE IMAGINARIO MAS CERCANO


	11. Chapter 01

**Antiguo: Tan malo que es bueno, se preguntaran por que estoy tan happy cuando solo 2 personas me han escrito, es por que soy una persona positiva y llevo tomando 2 botes de prozac al dia /sonrisa/ en fin aquí esta el proximo**

_**CAPITULO 8: AHGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, ES KAWAI.**_

_**CREYERON QUE NO ERAN UNA AMENAZA**_

Un monton de muñecos afelpados jugando con los niños en una fogata imaginaria

_**PENSARON QUE ERAN INOFENSIVOS**_

El oso yogi ayudando a un montón de vagabundos a dejar la bebida

_**HASTA QUE LOS TRAICIONARON**_

Un ejercito de muñecos kawaii avanza imparablemente con armas de fuego balaceando a cuando wey se les atraviesa arrasando con las ciudades sobre sus naves en forma de bebes, junto con baby bop y juana la iguana

_**ESTA FUERZA DEBASTADORA ESTA ARRAZANDO CON LA RAZA HUMANA**_

Televisión: Y canto una feliz feliz, feliz canción, y canto una feliz, feliz, feliz canción /un montón de osos drogados corren en vueltas una y otra vez siendo vistos por un montón de idiotas frente al televisor/

_**AHORA QUE EL MUNDO ES AFEMINADO Y TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UNOS MARICAS.**_

Soldado: Ay déjame que me lastimas

Guey disfrazado de Blue: Cállate marrano y ven que es hora de los trabajos forzados.

Soldado: Pero no sacaste la cancioncita del buzón para dar el mensaje /tono de imbécil/

Guey: Que correo ni que chingadera, muévete o te pongo azul a macrazos

_**SOLO 2 PERSONAS ESTÁN ENTRE ELLOS Y EL DOMINIO MUNDIAL**_

_**UCHIHA SASUKE**_

_Sasuke. Como que 300 dólares la hamburguesa, estas pendejo o que /agarra al guey de la hamburguesa , lo saca por el cristal de auto-servicio y lo incrusta en el parabrisas/ _

_Hamburguesero: Lo siento señor, hice mal mis calculos son 2 con 95_

_Sasuke: Asi me gusta, toma un dólar y quédate con el cambio /lo lanza hacia le trafico, en ese instante pasa un trailer de 18 llantas / eso es lo que yo llamo carne molida _

_Sasuke entonces saca una granada de su pantalón, le saca la espuela con los lentes y la lanza por la ventanilla y se va en su munstang, cuando sale del estacionamiento todo el lugar explota mandando la cara de la hamburguesa a la estratosfera._

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO **_

_Una tipa vestida de dora la exploradora le quita su saco al igual que al resto de los bueyes de la tienda, naruto corre y azota a la dora en el suelo._

_Naruto: Recuerda dora que robar es malo /le da un puñetazo directo en la cara / DORA NO ROBES /madrazo/ DORA NO ROBES /le da otro madrazo/ Y SABES ALGO... DORA NO ROBES /le entierra la jeta en el suelo, se levanta y se va caminando/_

_Llega un simio de dora para golpear a naruto con unos chacos, el simio comienza a hacer cientos de malabares con los chacos, da un salto hacia atrás y termina con el pie inclinado_

_Simio: Eso me llevo años inventarlo y lo llamo el kun fu del mono._

_Naruto/lo mira detenidamente, levanta una silla con el pie y de un sillazo lo embarra contra la pared del edificio cuarteándola/ eso lo acabo de inventar hace 5 segundos y le llamo romperte la cara a un imbécil._

_**SON VIOLENTOS**_

_Sasuke tira de un solo golpe a kero._

_Sasuke: Toma esto adefesio de wini poo / le patea en la entrepierna a kero/_

_Kero: 0x0_

_Y lo patea otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez._

_Sasuke: ah, ah , ah /cansado / INGE SU UNA MAS DE PILON /le da una patada tan fuete que lo levanta /_

_Kero: X.X_

_**SON SADICOS**_

_Naruto/mira a un monton de PE-CHANS / ahhhhh kawaii, pero lo malo /saca una sierra motorizada/ ES QUE A MI NO ME INTERESA LO KAWAII JAJAJAJAJAJA _

_/PLAFF /_

_Sasuke/mira el plato/ ¿Qué es esto?_

_Naruto: Es jamón ahumado._

_Sasuke: Y estas seguro de que esta bueno._

_Naruto: Claro, recién cortadito del puerco _

_**ESTAN ARMADOS**_

Ten ten los acompaña hacia un salón, prende las luces, de ahí aparecen lanzacohetes, ametralladoras, cuernos de chivos y mágnum 44 etc...

Naruto: Esto va a ser una masacre.

Sasuke/sonriza malvada/

_**Y... A ELLOS NO LES AGRADAS**_

Naruto: LETS ROCK

_**ESTA NAVIDAD **_

Naruto comienza a pelear con una vara de dulce contra santa claus mientras sasuke esta ocupado peleando con un espada lazer pelear contra Rodolfo

**AYUDA **

Itachi/vestido de barney/ Vaya vaya, veo que has llegado muy lejos pero esto /de sus manos sale unas garras/ se acaba aquí

Sasuke: Maldito dinosaurio aquí llego tu extinción / corre sasuke contra itachi, entonces todo se pone en camara lenta /

_**(Escena: Naruto fusilandose a un monton de muñecos nenuco con su ametralladora)**_

**A**

/sasuke sigue corriendo contra itachi/

_**(Escena: Sasuke aplasta con su aplanadora a bob esponja)**_

**MATAR **

/sasuke e itachi saltan al mismo tiempo de fondo un rio de llamas)

_**(Escena: Sasuke y naruto interrogan a uno de los soldados)**_

Naruto: Habla, dinos ¿donde esta la base central/sin respuesta/

Naruto: con que haciendóte el duro eh/le mete un puñetazo en la jeta/ habla

:……..

Naruto: Puedo estar aquí toda la noche /le mete un hada madrina a patiza callejera/ habla /sudando

Mimo/con un ojo morado y un hilillo de sangre, se limita a hacer pantomima/

Naruto: te voy a hacer hablar aun cuando sea lo último que haga

**A LOS KAWAIIS **

/centímetros de que itachi y sasuke se den el golpe la pantaña se apaga/

_**LAST REVENGER: THE KAWAIIS ATACK**_

**_Este verano, tu culo conocerá sus pies _**

_**28300**_


End file.
